


For Jenni

by Firecomingoutofamonkeyshead



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2doc - Freeform, Bondage, Gorillaz - Freeform, I CAN SMELL THIS FIC FROM HERE, I just churn this shit out like a depraved fetish machine, I wont apologise, Imagine what murdocs pee tastes like, M/M, Omerashi, Pee, Peefetish, Secret Santa, Watersports, What Have I Done, enjoy, in fact dont I can tell you - stale monster energy, murdoc/2d - Freeform, or dont
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firecomingoutofamonkeyshead/pseuds/Firecomingoutofamonkeyshead
Summary: Hey! This is a fic dedicated to my friend Jenni for secret santa. My prompt was Watersports which I HOPE is what I wrote about. If not I am so so sorry and my brain is truly warped as you can see.
Relationships: Murdoc Niccals/Stuart "2D" Pot
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	For Jenni

**Author's Note:**

> TW for Copious amounts of piss, Murdoc being a heavy-handed and horrid dom, some bondage and battery.

The ropes creaked as they were pulled taut and 2D’s stringy arm muscles twitched at the stress under the suspension of his weight.

He was suspended by his wrists, hands clasped together in a prayer of mercy, by a rope from the ceiling, wobbling pathetically on the balls of his feet.

Murdoc sat a few feet away in his armchair, legs crossed, an insufferable smug smile painted across his face like the cat who got the cream. Murdoc loved playing with 2D like this, especially when he had very cunningly plied him with bottles of water throughout the press junket like a "concerned" friend making sure his precious star wasn’t dehydrated. The bastard.

2D was strung up and left to hang ashamed, his bladder pushed to its limit. Dressed in a miniskirt so short his crotch peeked out the bottom in little tight white underwear along with a bra that was too small to even cover his nipples. If he was going to act like a sissy girl, he could dress like one too, said Murdoc. 

A bead of sweat ran down 2d’s back and left an electric pulse in its trail. His crotch throbbed relentlessly, making an adorable tentpole in his already too-small pants. 2d hung his head beneath his shoulders, sighing, there was no telling how long Murdoc would keep this running for.

Murdoc, taking his time to finish and stub his cigarette, rose from his chair. 2D facing away from him could only hear the clicking of his heels across the floor, the flick of his cigarette then the warm, tickling, sweet breath on the back of his neck.  


“Oh now look at you, you must be sore all tied up like that” He growled, his tongue flicking out to catch the shell of 2d’s ear which made goosebumps rise on his shoulder. Murdoc ran a calloused, warm hand up 2d’s arms.  


“Oh _Sweeheart_ we’ll get you out of this as soon as you give in”  


Murdoc rested his chin on 2D’s shoulder and dropped his hand to press very firmly on 2d’s abdomen. The surge was immense. 2d gasped and threw his head back onto Murdoc’s shoulder exposing his neck, which Murdoc sunk his teeth into as soon as he could.  
He was beginning to lose control but he refused to be humiliated by him AGAIN. 2D scrunched his eyes shut, head swimming, trying to hold on to a coherent thought, anything! but his brain swirled and popped in ecstasy.  


Then Murdoc had the audacity to reach into his panties with his other hand and begin to firmly stroke his cock in slow, deliberate pumps that made 2D’s hips push forward.  
Just a little more, just a little more.  


Murdoc brought his knee forward between 2D’s legs and prized his knees apart that were locked together. Forcing 2D to straddle him.  
Then, very slowly and deliberately, he increased the pressure of his palm on his bladder and sped up his strokes. Tongue flicking against 2D’s neck that he had grasped between his teeth.

2D’s toes curled on the cold bare floor as he tried to maintain any sort of control he had left. Murdocs hand kept pushing him back onto the rough, hot crotch of his jeans. After a sickeningly short period of time like this, Murdocs thumb running over the head of 2D’S cock blew the whole thing to smithereens. 2D came violently and at the same time erupted. Hot piss gushing down his trembling thighs and onto Murdocs knees. 2D slipped slightly but Murdoc steadied him with an iron grasp. Panting 2D didn’t know when he would stop cumming, the pulses continuing and with every new one, his cock twitched. Sweat ran down his neck and eventually, everything calmed to a small sad trickle. 2D was exhausted and hung limply there, quietly huffing as tears of overstimulation quietly rolled down his flushed cheeks. Feeling totally humiliated and embarrassed.

Violently, 2D was cut down from his suspension and landed hard in the cold puddle below him. He slumped. He was still so exhausted.  
“Very nice performance, D, it's my turn now” growled Murdoc from above.  


2D could only see the bottom his boots and the shadow towering over him, but he knew what he was supposed to do. Hearing Murdocs clinking belt buckle he sat up on his knees, still in a blissful state and looked up at him with large dopey eyes. Murdoc stared back longer than usual seemingly entranced by the depth of 2Ds stare.  


2D’s long, spindly, pale fingers unbuttoned Murdoc’s jeans and allowed his angry, attention-starved cock to bounce out. Flaming red at the tip and veiny. 2D appreciated it for a little while before sloppily taking it in his mouth.  


Murdoc gasped a sigh of relief and immediately wove his fingers through 2D’s hair, scratching his scalp with his long nails, making 2D whimper around his cock with pleasure.  
2D worked lazily but Murdoc was urgent and couldn’t handle the pace any longer, he thrust his hips and kept his hand very rigidly at the back of 2D’s head. The tip of his cock hit the back of 2D’s throat making 2D’s eyes widen and a muffled squeal emit from his mouth.

Murdoc groaned and continued the quickened pace, eyes squeezed tightly shut. 2D’s grasp around Murdocs ankles had tightened as he tried to keep up and hold on, breathing raggedly through his nostrils. Murdoc didn't cum as expected instead a salty, sweet and warm gush filled 2D’s throat and burst out from around Murdocs cock, in a shock and a struggle to breathe 2D wrenched free and sat panting on the floor. 

Eyes closed, however, he regained composure and dutifully opened his mouth, tongue hanging out as Murdoc aimed and let the flow continue. The image for Murdoc was gorgeous, a serenely un-done 2D sitting in a cold pool of his own piss, wanting to do anything to make Murdoc feel the same was he did was enough for Murdoc to tip over the edge. After the stream had ended, Murdoc pumped his own cock, biting hard down on his bottom lip, body spasming. 2D peeked open one eye and maintained his position but inched a bit closer so the tip of his tongue rested gently against Murdocs cock.  


Murdoc came in white-hot spurts and 2D swallowed it all greedily, a warped smile plastered across his face. 

—

Afterwards, 2D sat in the tub that was too small for him, bent over as Murdoc rubbed his back in small, loving circles which had started off as him ‘cleaning the dullard’ but now had turned into just… a caring touch. Of course, neither of them would acknowledge such a thing but 2D was just happy it was happening at all and he smiled contently to himself whilst closing his eyes and enjoying the steam and heat melting away his muscle aches.  
“Fanks Murdoc” 2D muttered, talking about the help he gave 2D, getting undressed and washing his hair even though Murdoc complained and snapped the whole time that 2D was an incompetent vegetable.  
Murdoc assumed they were talking about the sex. “You don’t have to keep doing it you know, you can back out” Murdoc muttered and brought some of the water up over 2D’s back.  
“I like it” 2D nodded and that was that. 

After that loving exchange, 2D had the audacity to suggest that Murdoc try to be a bit less dehydrated next time and Murdoc had tried to drown him in his own bathwater.


End file.
